SYOC PJ meets WWIII
by IronVestige
Summary: Hurry, submitions closes on December 1  I needs tons of oc's.  SUBMIT!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I was planning on writing ton over winter break, since finals are almost over. Im asking you guys to summit as many characters over the next week, and after finals are over, ill write a storm up. I have a brilliant idea, it came to me after reading a book called CHERUB. It will still be very Percy Jackson-ish though. The story will take place in the same universe, but long after the actual series. Think James bond meets Percy Jackson meets WWIII

I need characters age (10-18), lots of boys and girls

please summit only two character(boy and girl)

I would like characters from all across the world. USA is fine, but international would be better.

Try and be original

no dumb names or mary-sues

write this at the bottom of your form so I know you read this "**cool cold cut crabs can't catch canaries"**

I reserve the right to tweak your character, if it fits better

TAKE SOME TIME AND _**FILL OUT THE FORM AS COMPLETE AS POSSIBLE. THE **__**MORE DETAIL**_, THE EASIER IT WILL BE FOR ME TO GET UR CHARATER IN THE STORY.

Name:  
>nick name:<br>Age and birthday  
>God parent:<br>hair color style and length:  
>eye color:<br>height:

weight:  
>skin tone:<br>romance:  
>enemies:<br>powers:  
>personality:<p>

weapon of choice:  
>scarestattoos/piercings:

style of clothing

What languages can the speak:  
>Jewelry:<p>

Pets:

likes:

dislikes:

Mortal Family/mortal parent::

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fatal Flaw:

Preferred death(everyone must be able to die sorry)

History(put some effort in to this):

anything I missed, that you want included

Here's mine

**Name** Flay Xunlei Li (Chinese)  
><strong>nick name: <strong>Call him Flay, unless they don't like him(Ares kids) they call him Li  
><strong>Age and birthday <strong>October 28, age:17-18  
><strong>God parent:<strong> Athena (though he doesn't know it)  
><strong>mortal parent:<strong> Xunlei Kuija Li (Thunder Armor Mind Family)  
><strong>hair color style and length: <strong>Black, Short, not quiet a military cut, but very clean cut. Razor straight.  
><strong>eye color:<strong> Jet Black, with gray streaks and swirls throughout the iris  
><strong>height:<strong> 6`0 (tall for an Asian!)  
><strong>skin tone:<strong> Very tanned, in the sun a lot  
>(Tall, dark and handsome...lol)<p>

weight: 195 lbs, solid muscles  
><strong>romance:<strong> yes (He's new to girls though because he grew up in a Shoalin Monastery!(no girls))  
><strong>scarestattoos/piercings:** He has scars everywhere, small ones all over arms, legs, and body. Only one on his face, a long gash cross the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks. He lead a hard life,  
><strong>friends<strong>: not many, very solitary. At an early age had to survive on his own.  
><strong>enemies:<strong> wary of most, but no real enemies, except the one who gave him the scar on his face  
><strong>powers:<strong> after brief meditation, can heighten his senses, slow down time in his mind. Also can do gymnastics and parkour. Can channel "chi" or energy(later people tell him its more like thunder) through his body. He can focus thunder charges in his fist that explode on contact.  
><strong>personality: <strong>lived a very solitary life. Extremely(!) independent. Is very smart, very reserved. Difficult to get close to, even harder to gain trust. Doesn't open up easily. Doesn't talk often. Seen as very serious, almost dark. Very reliable, once trust is gained, will go to the ends of the world to protect friends.  
><strong>weapon of choice<strong>: Eight black diamond tattoos. One the top of each hand, on the top of each foot, one the side of both thighs, one at the base of the back of the neck, and a larger one just below his navel(His core). They can be activated mentally, but will activate automatically as a defensive mechanism if attacked, unless he specifically makes it so. They turn into very strong metal armor. Black metal Arm guards and fingerless gloves(Like MMA), thigh guards, leg covering feet up to the knee, a torso/body plate armor, and helmet. He fights close range and like a mobile tank, quickly getting in close and dealing explosive damage(thunder fists) and is able to take a lot of damage. Has spikes on his knuckles, on the end of his elbows, on the tip of his knee caps, and on his feet for the kill. He can also channel his thunder abilities through his feet or hands. Balance between defense and attack. Does well in large fights and extremely well in one-on-one. He fights mainly with Muay Thai and Shaolin kung fu, but many other martial styles(Judo, TKD, Akido).  
><strong>Clothing:<strong> Fitted Grey long sleeve shirt(sleeves always rolled up)and Stone washed, very faded jeans(like clouds!= thunder)  
><strong>pets<strong>: has a small song bird, purple, named Sona  
>Languages: speak English, mandarin Chinese Taiwanese, Vietnamese and little Spanish in school)<p>

**likes**: discipline, self reliance, rice, meditation, books, poetry, close range fighting, martial arts, parkour, open space, forest/woods  
><strong>dislikes<strong>: working in groups, teams activities, traitors, and weapon besides his own body, and long range weapons, big cities, TV scares him kinda  
><strong>Mortal Family<strong>: (step-parents, step-siblings, etc.) Father was a shaolin monk in china. Up in the mountains, his father has overcome many metal limitation through mediation and Impressed Athena. Being a monk, he is forbidden to have children, but Athena also a maiden goddess, sent him a brain child as a gift, in the shape of an orphan baby on the steps of the Shaolin monastery. His father trained him in many martial arts styles and taught him what he had learned through years of meditation. At the age of ten, Athena sent him a dream that Flay was need on the other side of the world. Also, that he would have to make the journey alone. The next morning, he told Flay, that he was to make his way to Manhattan. He had to make it on his own. That he had only seven years, but that in those seven years, he had to over come his last mental barrier. (trust?)  
><strong>Strengths: <strong>Close range fighting, any target that has metal. Can blast wall and like. Armor can withstand almost any blow(arrows,spears, swords: kinda the point of armor)Almost unstoppable in one-on-one, due to "Time slow in mind" And Amazing strategist of small groups.  
><strong>Weaknesses: <strong>any weapon that's not his own body. Can't use spears, swords, arrows. Likes to fight alone, doesn't work well in teams. Can take on large numbers, but eventually can be over powered. Can't hit non-solid targets(Water creature, wind sprite, ect.)  
><strong>Fatal Flaw: <strong>Cant truly trust anyone, will never open up.(never tells anyone about his father his mission)  
><strong>History: <strong>The day he walked down from the mountain, he had stepped on to the main road and was immediately attacked by raiders. He tried to fight, but he heisted and the leader slashed him across the face, leaving a scar that would be there for ever. They tied him up and burned down the monastery in front of him, killing anyone he knew including the man he called father. In his rage he manged to rip off the ropes and charged the group of raiders. He found that all their slashing and stabbing didn't affect him, Athena had blessed him with the armor, that later became tattoos. After obliterating all of the goons, He tried to catch the leader, but he escaped, leaving Flay on a hilltop of ash. He trained all across the world. He earned money fighting in muay thai tournaments, stealing, selling to tourists, and other shadier jobs. He grew up in a tough world. Before he was thirteen, he was covered in battle scars and had harden his soul and is mind. If he wasn't fighting, he was in the library. As he grew up, he had to scavenge to survive. After saving for three years, he bought passage in the cargo bay of a cruise ship, where he smuggle himself into America. Sadly he was eventually caught and sent to foster care and one day at a public school in Brooklyn, he met his first monster, it was the PE teacher and he followed him into the locker room and transformed. Flay was not really worried, but just as Flask blasted him dust, a satyr named Beck found him and saw the whole thing. After Beck told Flay everything, Flay agreed, because he thought it might have been what his father had been talking about.

"**cool cold cut crabs can't catch canaries"**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thank for all the oc's keep them coming. So here an up date, I not going to release any names right now, but after some thinking and planning, I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that with story line I am going to be following, is going to only need a very small number of demi gods. So I am only going to pick a hand full of your guy's oc's. Sorry. But please keep submitting. Just lay off the big three and like Athena. The good news is that with fewer characters, post will be longer and the story will continue further.

Also, I know this gonna sound weird, but I gonna ask for you guys to summit some mortals too. Im not positive im going to use them right now, but there is a good chance I might.

Some basic guide lines

gotta be orphans

age 16-19

need some from USA and Other countries

very small basic back story (name, history, skills ect.)

please give some, even if I might not use them

P.S. I might be breaking up some of the prearranged couples, cuz I like one of ur characters, but not the other. So if this bother you, PM and I wont use them or just not give them a romance.

Thanks, finals will be over in one more week, then im closing submitting. SO HURRY!


End file.
